<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estrelinha de esperança by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538419">Estrelinha de esperança</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogue One [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance, Trajédia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O que realmente aconteceu com Jyn e Cassian após a destruição de Scarif? O fim era mesmo inevitável? Parecia que sim, tudo indicava que sim, mas para Jyn rebeliões são construídas com esperança e a esperança não a deixaria nem no último segundo de sua vida. Mesmo diante da morte inevitável, ela ainda acreditaria nisso para sempre, e fizera Cassian acreditar também.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogue One [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estrelinha de esperança</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Star Wars e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a George Lucas.</p><p>*Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Jyn correu para Cassian não conseguindo evitar um sorriso ao vê-lo vivo, apesar de notavelmente machucado. Queria abraçá-lo, e quase o fizeram, mas ela se lembrou de Krennic e virou-se em sua direção com a alegria em seus olhos mudando instantaneamente para raiva quando ela avançou na direção do homem desmaiado.</p><p>— Deixe ele! Deixe ele! Vamos... Vamos – Cassian insistia a puxando pela mão e fechando os braços em volta de sua cintura com firmeza.</p><p>As palavras demoraram a chegar aos ouvidos de Jyn enquanto ele tentava contê-la de seu ataque de fúria para Krennic caído no chão. Mas fora obrigada a reconhecer que Cassian tinha razão, iriam morrer ali. O planeta todo estava explodindo. Olhou uma última vez para o homem que ela adoraria estrangular com suas próprias mãos e foi embora com Cassian, passando um dos braços dele por seus ombros para ajudá-lo a andar. Estava ferido, e só então ela prestou atenção à expressão de dor em seu rosto e aos murmúrios de dor enquanto se distanciavam da torre. Ao finalmente acordar sua mente da agitação furiosa de minutos atrás percebeu o quanto se sentia aliviada por ver Cassian, quando ele fora atingido pensou que estivesse morto. Quando e como seu carinho por ele havia crescido tanto? Não tinha a mínima ideia. Haviam passado poucos dias juntos, mas vivido coisas suficientes para anos. Ainda sentia uma ponta de raiva por ele ter mentido e planejado secretamente matar seu pai, mas ele escolhera não fazê-lo, e fora graças a ele que o havia visto mais uma vez, ainda que tivesse sido a última. Cassian a olhou com um sorriso, ao qual ela retribuiu, e trocaram algumas poucas palavras enquanto caminhavam.</p><p>Quando alcançaram o elevador, ela o acionou o mais rápido que podia e empurrou Cassian para dentro antes de entrar ainda o apoiando em seus ombros. As portas se fecharam e finalmente puderam respirar e se acalmar um pouco, apesar do temor do que encontrariam lá embaixo. Podiam ver por alguns espaços vazios na estrutura do elevador o estado deplorável em que Scarif estava ficando, e ambos sentiam o mesmo, possivelmente não iriam sobreviver para ver as consequências de tudo aquilo. Jyn olhou preocupada para Cassian, de olhos fechados, com uma expressão de dor, encostado na parede do elevador, parecendo fazer esforço para se manter de pé. Ele abriu os olhos, notando a preocupação nos olhos verdes dela e tentando parecer mais forte, mas não adiantava, era como se pudessem ver no fundo da alma um do outro. Estavam tão perto... A luz ia e vinha conforme o elevador se movia e enquanto se encaravam profundamente, ainda com um dos braços entrelaço no do outro se apoiando no elevador. Não sabiam se por tudo que estavam passando naquele exato momento ou por tudo que haviam vivido nos últimos dias desde que haviam libertado Jyn, mas seus corações pareciam bater como um só, implorando para que nunca se separassem. E assim suavemente, sem sequer perceberem, como se mergulhassem num sonho, de repente eles se beijavam na escuridão do elevador, de olhos fechados e agora alheios à destruição lá fora, entrelaçando-se num abraço gentil.</p><p>O contato singelo tornou-se mais urgente e eles poderiam morrer daquele jeito que não teriam percebido, mas os sons da batalha ficando mais altos estilhaçaram seus sonhos, obrigando-os a se afastar e se olharem novamente. Apesar da conversa silenciosa daqueles olhares, queriam dizer tantas coisas em voz alta... Porém por mais que quisessem não havia tempo para dizer nada, então Jyn apenas o apoiou novamente quando o elevador parou e se abriu. Caminharam para fora, vendo a catástrofe consumir o planeta. Alguma coisa explodia em todo lugar que olhavam e corpos de stormtroopers se acumulavam no chão. Caminharam para a praia, já tendo aceitado que junto aos demais habitantes daquele planeta seus amigos estavam todos mortos. Cassian não aguentou mais. Seu corpo doía muito e se não fosse a situação urgente e desesperadora o mantendo acordado, ele se deixaria desmaiar novamente. Deixou-se cair sobre a areia, levando Jyn junto, e ficaram ali de joelhos olhando o horizonte, onde podiam ver a Estrela da Morte surgir no céu enquanto fumaça e luz se espalhavam. Podia até parecer bonito se não fosse aquilo a causar o fim que encontrariam em alguns minutos. Se olharam novamente, eles não iriam sobreviver.</p><p>— Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você, Jyn – Cassian falou de repente.</p><p>Jyn estendeu a mão para segurar a de Cassian e ele aceitou. Uniram suas mãos num aperto firme, procurando conseguir algum conforto diante daquele fim inevitável. Se olharam brevemente e encararam o horizonte. Podiam ver e sentir o calor da luz e da poeira se aproximando da praia. Seus corações se apertavam mais a cada segundo. Viraram-se um para o outro e se abraçaram forte.</p><p>— Eu quero que fiquemos juntos por tanto tempo quanto pudermos – Jyn falou em seu ouvido, sentindo Cassian apertá-la com mais força – Você está comigo?</p><p>— Até o fim!</p><p>Em seguida estavam de pé ainda abraçados, tentando concentrar-se apenas um no outro, afinal um ao outro era tudo que eles tinham agora. Jyn também apertou mais o abraço e nesse momento podiam de fato sentir os dois corações batendo juntos, mal sabendo distinguir qual era qual. Era estranho conseguir sentir conforto e paz, e se sentirem amados e protegidos por alguém num momento terrível como aquele, mas sentiam. Ficaram em silêncio, fechando os olhos e esperando, até que tudo desapareceu em meio a luz e poeira.</p><p>******</p><p>Cassian caminhava calmamente nas primeiras horas da manhã pela grama verde do gracioso planeta em que estavam vivendo escondidos e protegidos pela Aliança Rebelde depois do incidente com a Estrela da Morte. A brisa suave batia em seu rosto e pássaros cantavam e voavam em pequenos bandos pelo céu. Alguns lagartos corriam pelo chão e também havia um pequeno lago ali por perto. A cidade ficava a uma curta distância, menos de uma hora a pé, fora escolha deles não ficar muito perto de multidões. Saíra cedo para caminhar enquanto Jyn dormia e agora finalmente avistava outra vez a casa em que viviam. Uma casa modesta, mas confortável, com grama e uma cerca baixa de madeira em volta que eles dois haviam feito com as próprias mãos. A casa havia sido concedida por uma amiga e aliada da Aliança. Ela não era humana como a raça predominante no planeta, mas era muito sábia e conhecia bem o lugar. Cassian abriu um sorriso ao ver Jyn sentada na grama do jardim. Também havia flores em alguns lugares, de várias cores e formas, Jyn gostava disso, e ele não podia negar que também se sentia encantado com a beleza daquele planeta. Caminhou até ela e beijou sua testa, sentando-se ao seu lado e focando o mesmo ponto que ela. Os pequenos olhos verdes da bebê de cabelos escuros em seus braços. Cassian acariciou o rosto da filha, que riu para ele.</p><p>— Bom dia, estrelinha – disse para a pequena Hope.</p><p>— Aonde foi? – Jyn perguntou curiosa.</p><p>— Caminhar...</p><p>— Pra quem não gosta de ficar parado num lugar só até que você está amando esse planeta.</p><p>— É um lugar bonito. E é um bom lugar pra criar Hope. Parece estar tudo bem, e espero que continue assim por enquanto.</p><p>Abraçou Jyn, sentindo-a deitar em seu ombro e os murmúrios de Hope se misturavam ao canto dos pássaros que voavam e ela olhava com curiosidade.</p><p>— Ainda é estranho estar viva. Não ruim, é claro, mas estranho. Eu podia jurar que tudo acabou naquele segundo e agora se passaram três anos.</p><p>— Quantos dias eu dormi mesmo?</p><p>— Você não dormiu, Ficou desacordado de tão ferido que estava. Foram quatro. Quatro dias agonizantes. Parecia que eu te via morrer de novo em todos eles.</p><p>Cassian a olhou e a surpreendeu com um beijo demorado e cheio de sentimento.</p><p>— Eu não te deixaria.</p><p>Jyn sorriu. A batalha no universo continuava. Após a princesa Leia entregar os planos a um robô que ela chamava de R2D2, havia sido raptada por stormtroopers, mas resgatada por Han Solo, com quem Jyn se encontrara uma vez antes de ser presa e resgatada por Cassian. Eles esperavam um dia poder lutar de novo ativamente com a Aliança Rebelde, aquela batalha também era deles, mas por hora deveriam permanecer nas sombras, em segurança, aproveitando toda a felicidade que pudessem ter. Hope tinha apenas três meses. Não tinham ideia de que caminho ela seguiria quando crescesse, mas fariam tudo para que a pequena tivesse uma infância mais feliz e segura que a deles.</p><p>— Cass...</p><p>— Hum? - Ele murmurou enquanto ninava Hope agora em seus braços, e olhou para Jyn, que o beijou brevemente.</p><p>— Nada, só queria dizer que te amo.</p><p>— Também te amo – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>